The present embodiments relate to a flexible hose tensioning device.
A general problem with robots in industry and medical technology arises when a device carried by a robot arm is supplied with a larger number of electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic and/or other supply lines. The supply lines may not be routed within the robot arm since corresponding movable passages would be provided for each supply line in each joint of the robot arm. Thus, the supply lines may be routed outside the robot arm to the device. To protect the supply lines from damage, the supply lines may be routed in a hose. Flexible hoses may be used for this purpose since flexible hoses have high strength and high flexibility in all directions with a low inherent mass.
A specific set of lines or set of hoses are provided so that the freedom of movement of the arrangement is not restricted. The line or hose is routed so that the hose and the supply lines running in the hose are not damaged during the movement of the robot arm and the device carried by the robot and so that the hose following the movement of the robot arm with inertia-related delays does not cause damage to other components.
It is known from DE 10 2007 058 990 A1 that the hose may be suspended by a wire or a number of wires, where spare hose suspended by one or more wires is available for movements and is released where necessary.